Marauders in dystopia
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: (Takes place in a later chapter of my Unknown Marauder story.) While making a potion that goes horribly wrong James, Sirius, Remus and Jack find them selves in the company of a vampire and a half insane man. Please read and review!


_I just watched The simon and Marci back-story and I just had to write this... sniff who know a children show could have such a sad and touching moment..._

_I own nothing... _

* * *

"James... are you sure you know what you're doing?" Remus asked peering over his shoulder..

"Just so long as I keep it at a low flame... its low right Jack?" James said behinde the book Sirius was holding up in front of him.

Peter stood in a courner silently eating.

"Don't worry so much Moony! If I do this right he should be able to..."

Before James could finish his sentance the contence in the caulder spontancly exploded and with a puff of greyish smoke and strange shadows that looked a lot like Pitch's fearlings all four, minus Peter, dissappered.

Peter frowned at the space where his friends were getting up he perred into the caulder allmost falling in.

"James! Sirius, Remus... Jack?" he called.

"This isin't funny!" he finished his head still in the cauldron

The four landed heavily on a off green-ish filed.

"Agh! where are w-whoo..."

The four of them looked around what they saw was not inviting it reminded most of them of Hiroshima after it was bombed.

The surrounding trees looked withered brown and dead, the smell of smoke was in the air making the nearly cough.

W-what happened here? Sirius chocked staring around in disbelief.

"Donno but we should... JACK BEHINDE YOU!"

Jack turned around quickly, seeing a monster come out of the bushes.

It looked green and moldy tall and lankly its feet barly holding it up its arms hanging, oozing glowing green sludge out of ever cut in its body.

Thinking quickly Jack froze it.

"Was that... Pitch's?"

"No, Jack said inspecting it, there not so very... disgusting."

"SIMON!"

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a child...!"

"Let's go!"

The voice came from a voice that was hiding in a car surrounded by more of those things and above that...

"What is he doing?" Sirius asked behind a bush.

"He's using ice. Do you know him Jack?"

"...No, I don't remember him."

What they were seeing was a man, very pale all most like Jack, but even he wasn't blue, in tattered clothing long white hair which was accompanied with a long white beard that fell down to his feet.

"Simon stop! they heard a child say running out of the car."

"Its okay deary play in the snow~" they heard the man Simon say.

"No Simon!" the child cried.

The four watched as Simon floated down to the ground next to the pale girl and as more of them approached them.

"Diffindo!" James's shouted pointing at the monsters with his wand while Jack soared above them freezing the rest.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked the two,

The one with the crone and with the child in his arms stared at him in shock as if he hadn't seen another human in ages.

"That mans like you when you when have the crown on Simon!" the girl said, she looked very.. strange, her skin was pale she had no pupils in her eyes with two long teeth in front pointed ears, like a vampire... she was also wearing somewhat tattered overalls over a red shirt shoes and socks.

The kid wiggled her way out of Simon's arms and stared up at them.

Jack smiled down at her, being a guardian he was very found of children.

"It's been a long time since I've seen any other people besides Simon!" she said looking at their long black robes and blue hoodies.

There faces fell.

"It's been actually very lonely..."

"...Jack do your job!"

James said quickly, playfully pulling the frost spirit forward.

"Hey there kiddo, the guardian of fun said soflty kneeling down to her eye level and patting her on the head, do you like rabbits?"

"What's a rabbit?" the pale child asked in childlike innocence.

Jack nearly chocked.

"Rabbit are beautiful marcy! Simon said quickly, who had been looking at the four carefully, they hop around and are very cute!"

"Ohh, Okay!"

Jack smiled and with a few tricks against a tree and some hand movement Marci was busy giggling and chasing around a rabbit.

Night came as quickly as it took to get Marci to sleep.

They were sitting around a fire while Jack stood a little ways off Simon opened his mouth to ask but thought better about it practily when he had seen Remus use a thin stick of wood to start a fire.

They were interupted by a small cough by Marci

She's getting even worse! Simon sighed looking at them all worriedly.

"Poor kid..."

"I know," Simon sighed shaking his balding head.

"Simon... what was that earlier anyway?"

"This crown, Simon said taking it off his belt loop, it gives me powers but it also turns me insane I found it after the war, I want to get rid of it, but... I have to protect her.."

"Is it cursed?"

"Most likely, James said taking out his wand, Simon let me see it."

Simom hesitated at first.

"Please..."

"Don't mess it up too much," Simon said handing it to the young Brit.

James touched one of the jewels with the tip of his hand and muttered something.

Nothing happened.

"Jack you give it a try, the crown contains ice magic after all," he said handing it to the guardian of fun.

Jack took it and as soon as it touched his finger he yelled and threw it to the ground.

"Jack!"

"There something in it! like a million voices screaming!" Jack said staring at the crown in Simon's hand that he had went to pick up.

Simon sighed, "I should have know... I did say I found it after the war after all..."

"Simon... what are you talking about, what war?"

Simon looked at them and then sat down on the log in front of the fire staring at the flame.

"It was a long time before the old man said anything.

There was a war, a nucler war, the third war to be exact, he said softly... so many people died, including my princess... no one knows who or how it was started but... I have not seen another human since... execpt for Marci..."

"Simon..." Remus whispered.

Simon shook his head and smiled at them even Jack had moved a bit cloer though he looked somewhat uncomfortable towards the fire

"Thank-you for today... for giving Marci such a fun time...

They looked at him Before James smiled.

"No probles Simon... its our friends job after all! Tomorrow we will..."

There was a blinding flash of light and the next thing they knew they had landed not to comfortable of the floor

"Guys! sqeeked Petres voice from the other side of the cauldron with his wand out, I was just about to get-"

"PETER YOU IDIOT!" Sirius backed outraged.

"What?!" Peter squeeked indigently.

"We were just about to get soup for a sick little girl!" Jack shouted.

"Sirius, Jack, calm down! Remus said stepping between the two who were glaring daggers at the rat who was hiding behind the cauldron, Marci will be fine, after all Simon is taking care of her. he has been for this long..."

_... ... ..._

_Later Jack would them about a show Jamie had watched with a character that looked uncomfortable like Simon..._


End file.
